civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Estovakia (Victor Voychek)/Civilopedia
Estovakia About Ace Combat The Ace Combat franchise mostly takes place in a fictional world (dubbed "Strangereal") that's described as "very accommodating" in regards to blending real world weapons with fictional super-weapons. Compared to real-life Earth, Strangereal features entirely different continents and historical events. Early History In 1970, Estovakia established relations with Belka and Yuktobania who became main weapons suppliers for Estovakia's armed forces. In the 1990s, the Estovakian economy achieved a high level of activity; however, a refinery in the northeast owned by the Oil Resource Development Corporation was abandoned due to unknown circumstances and remained abandoned until the rest of the decade. The Ulysses Disaster fter the existence of the Ulysses 1994XF04 asteroid was revealed to the general public in 1996, Estovakia initiated a project on its lonesome to develop a weapon to shoot down the asteroid independent from the Stonehenge program on account that the Ulysses fragments could strike the vulnerable Anean continent. The weapon in development became the Chandelier railgun but unfortunately could not be completed in time for Ulysses's arrival. As a result, Estovakia was defenseless against the meteors which devastated the nation and its economy, making it one of the worst affected countries in the disaster; according to a report published in 2014, it would take Estovakia 30 years for its economy to return to what it was in the 1990s. In 2000, the neighboring country of Emmeria launched a humanitarian aid campaign to help rebuild Estovakia. However, due to the immense damage caused by the asteroid, government control throughout the nation slowly disappeared and was replaced by numerous armed factions. Estovakian Civil War (2007-2014) In April 2007, the Lyes United Front (LUF) assumed control of the capital with the hopes of restoring order. As a result, Emmeria directed its aid to the LUF, unaware that the LUF was secretly using the aid to crack down opposition. It was not until the LUF starved the city of Gledina (an act which killed over 200,000) that the Eastern Faction led by Gustav Dvornik declared war on the LUF, igniting the Estovakian Civil War. During the war, the Eastern Faction formed their elite Strigon and Vampire squadrons and with the help of Belkan scientists who were involved in secret weapons development, gained the technology to construct the first fleet of aerial warships. The strength of their elite fighters and aerial warships secured victory for the Eastern Faction in 2013 and after the conflict, some members of the Faction formed a military junta made up of military officers called "The Generals"; this group was led by Dvornik who was also the Supreme Commander of the Estovakian Armed Forces. Although the Eastern Faction was victorious, the nation still faced rampant unemployment, the rise of seccessionist movements, and an insurgency by LUF remnants. Although Emmerian aid stopped in 2010, their involvement in assisting the LUF sparked immense distrust and hostility among the Estovakian populace; these sentiments would be a major catalyst for the Emmerian-Estovakian War. Emmerian-Estovakian War (2015-2016) Due to immense anti-Emmerian sentiment, The Generals convinced the people of Estovakia that retribution was needed and on August 2015, Estovakia launched a surprise attack on the Emmerian capital of Gracemeria, deploying the P-1112 Aigaion aerial warship and the Strigon Team. Initially, the Estovakians enjoyed the advantage, effortlessly driving the Emmerian forces west and occupying most of their territory. However, the Emmerians held their ground at Vitoze and were able to turn the tide of the war in their favor thanks to the efforts of the Emmerian Air Force's Garuda Team. On January 26, 2016, the Emmerians were rapidly pushing the Estovakians back east despite Strigon's numerous attempts to defeat Garuda. With the Aigaion and their aerial fleet destroyed, the Estovakians were increasingly pressed on the defensive with the Emmerian military racing to recapture Gracemeria. By March, the Estovakians gathered what troops they had left for a last stand at the Moloch Desert. When defeat seemed certain, the Estovakians threatened to level Gracemeria with WMDs; fortunately, their WMD stockpile was neutralized by Garuda Team shortly after. On March 31, 2016, Emmerian forces launched their campaign to liberate Gracemeria. Although Strigon utilized an experimental CFA-44 Nosferatu fighter and a surprise bombing raid, the Estovakians were forced to retreat. When the Emmerians learned of the existence of the Estovakian Chandelier railgun, an air strike was scrambled to destroy the weapon before it could be used to destroy Gracemeria. The mission was a success and one of The Generals, Dvornik, was confirmed killed in the Chandelier's destruction. Near the very end of the war, a coup d'état overthrew The Generals from power and a peace treaty was signed between Emmeria and Estovakia, formally ending the war. Victor Voychek Biography Victor Voychek was born somewhere in Estovakia in 1974 and presumably joined the air force when he was eligible to do so. During the Estovakian Civil War, Voychek served on the Eastern Faction's Strigon Team as its squadron leader. Emmerian-Estovakian War On the first day of the Emmerian-Estovakian War, Voychek led his Strigon Team to drive off the Emmerian forces that survived the Aigaion's Nimbus cruise missile barrage. While in combat, Voychek's plane was damaged by a certain Emmerian Air Force pilot and was subsequently forced to eject; however, the fight injured one of his legs leaving him unable to walk without assistance. Because of his injury, Voychek was reassigned to the Estovakian Central Forces Precinct Air Force Intelligence Bureau to interrogate POWs in occupied Gracemeria. Upon arriving in Gracemeria, Voychek could only remark at the disarray the city was in after the initial invasion and immediately set out to his new assignment. On his first day, Voychek lost his luggage to Emmerian children that were running amok in the streets and later had his briefcase stolen while he was in the Emmerian royal palace. As the briefcase contained secret military documents, Voychek chased after the children who led him to a secret underground passage beneath the palace. After a tremor left Voychek and the children trapped underground, he began to see how the war affected civilians and that, despite the occupation, the children remained cheerful and hopeful of their pilots. During his stay, Voychek took the opportunity to see the briefcase's contents and was shocked by what he saw, horrified by what the information would mean if it was true. The briefcase contained orders that described how Gracemeria would be targeted by the Chandelier super-weapon if the Estovakians were to lose the city. Days after being freed from the underground, Voychek was convinced by the fiance of Lt. Toscha Mijasik to pass on the technical specifications of the Chandelier to the Emmerian military, allowing them to successfully destroy the weapon. After the Chandelier's destruction, Voychek served as the best man at Toscha's wedding, stating that he felt no shame for his country's defeat and was content that he would return to his homeland. Unique Components Strigon One of Estovakia's two elite fighter squadrons of the 370th Aviation Regiment formed by the Eastern Faction during the Estovakian Civil War, the other being Vampire Team. On its inception, the unit's first squadron leader was Lt. Victor Voychek with Ilya Pasternak as his second-in-command (until Pasternak was transferred to Vampire Team). Interestingly, although Strigon Team was formed earlier than Vampire, the reputation of the latter unit overshadowed Strigon's. The efforts and skills of both Strigon and Vampire Team proved instrumental in securing victory for the Eastern Faction and bringing the civil war to an end; the victory also resulted in both teams receiving new pilots and fame. In the first day of the Emmerian-Estovakian War, Strigon Team was deployed into battle aboard the Estovakian P-1112 Aigaion heavy command cruiser to besiege the Emmerian capital of Gracemeria. Despite the advantage in firepower, Voychek was shot down and forced to retire and his wingman Darijo Kovac assumed command. After the battle over Gracemeria, Strigon Team participated in multiple operations and theaters, such as the defense of Bartolomeo Fortress and the siege of Silvat Town. However, thanks to the Emmerian Air Force, Strigon Team suffered heavy casualties. During Emmeria's assault to retake Gracemeria, Strigon Team put up a futile defense of the city, despite utilizing an experimental CFA-44 Nosferatu aircraft. Surviving members retreated to the Chandelier railgun to participate in a last-ditch effort to attack Emmeria and on April 1, attempted to defend the installation from an Emmerian squadron sent to destroy the super-weapon. During the battle, all members were either KIA or surrendered. Internment Camp Every nation at war with another established compounds for the express purpose of containing enemy POWs (prisoners of war). During the Estovakian occupation of Gracemeria, the capital city of Emmeria, the occupation force set up a place where members of the intelligence bureau interrogated and questioned prisoners for information. Due to the occupied peoples' defiance, it could be assumed that the interrogators did not make much progress and was presumably dismantled once Gracemeria was liberated. After the war, a similar camp held Estovakian POWs who found a peaceful life despite their country's defeat and ousting of their leaders. Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Civilopedia Entries